With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed. More particularly, an electronic device, which has a variety of functions, such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, has been widely distributed nowadays.
Because of multiple functions of the electronic device, one electronic device is capable of providing various kinds of content and services, such as an e-mail, a web surfing, photographing, a game, a message, a social network service (SNS), a music, and the like, through an application.
If a user applies for subscription to content that he/she wants through the above-mentioned electronic device, the subscribing content may be provided to the user through a content subscription service. To subscribe to content, the user may apply for the subscription for each content that the user wants.
The content subscription service may be provided through an application. For this reason, if the same application is installed in an electronic device of each of other users, the user may share content, to which the user subscribes, with the other users. If the same application is not installed in the electronic device of each of other users, the user may not share content with the other users.
Therefore, a need exists for a content providing system that provides content to a user and a method for sharing content in various ways in the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.